lexicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ægostia
Ægostia (pronounced /æg.ost.ja/ by locals, backup ASCII notation AEgostia) is the capital of the Chrome Empire between the years of −680 ~ −250 CE. The city itself, founded sometime mid-year −3 550:12 0, has been through being at least a major city of at least five or six countries, culminating in the demise of the Chrome by −244 CE. Early years Ægostia was founded by the Indajü in the day −3 550:12 0. After a while, it formed its own country, also called , in the day −3 403:20 0. New Year's Day −2 886:00 0 amounted to being invaded by the , and being not of the recording-type, the records begin to peter out and fade. The latest record was dated −2 007:15 0 and documents a great feast. No other details were known. The Gap (please mind it) The aren't good at maintaining the country, but they're phenomenal defenders and easily held on to various invasions of Ægostia. Some of them were indicated by their invaders and are indicated below: And that's when the Bemarans came around. Sacking of the Bermarans Ægostia was finally wrestled from the Moħo by the Bermarans in the year −1 107, and the entire city was sacked. Approximately 57% of the entire city was burnt, and nearly all the declared value was lost. The population dropped from 1 050 000 to about 410 000 because of it. The Bermarans are good invaders, but they aren't good maintainers. Their Bermaran Confederation, founded not twenty years previously, managed to hold on to it for about :01 1 before breaking again. The Balding Following was bleak days for Ægostia. It repeatedly switched hands, and poorly handled city planning caused a couple of fires, once in −880 and another in −799. In general, it stayed in the hands of the Mabion cliques. It was considered a little bit more stable than its contemporaries in the cliques, but that doesn't say much -- after all, fellow city Yosemat was flooded and rebuilt so often it was often considered mobile. And then the Chromates came. Collapse of the Clique The Chromes started as a clique themselves, but then in the year −860 they reformed themselves into a more cohesive groups. It first used its native resources to haggle in a couple of cliques, which boosted their power. In time, they grew to be a super-clique: one that, according to the minds of the scholars at the time, were near-destined by Magna Hoscato to be the one to rule them all The outer cliques fell to Chrome rule in −722:35 0. The rest keep falling due to their greater desire to fight each other than the outside, and Ægostia was won to the Chrome in the year −705. The Chromates, looking at Ægostia's ideal locations in the mountains and easy access to fields, quickly moved their capital there, and from there on oversaw the complete conquest of the Mabion cliques. The Age of Viceroys What followed was a period unparalleled in nearly all places save a couple in the Shadowlands. Libraries were established relatively quickly on; The university of Ægostia was founded −594:10 0. The city was massively resculpted and streets slowly started defining a hexagonal structure for the blocks. This period lasted until the Ablado Crisis, −270 CE. After the Ablado Crisis The entire court was divided into seven camps, all with ideas on what to do with the fading Empire. The Density Party wanted a great regrouping to the core lands and trying to fight back; whereas the Volume Party wishes for more funding on army training. These seven parties continue to talk back and forth, without much progress done, no thanks to the Grand Marshall ASITVO (capitalization correct) not doing anything. Eventually infighting occurred and there is nothing that he locals can do. The universities, while not shut down, ran for the (higher) hills to continue with the studies. While not becoming insular, they're having trouble getting new students. Ægostia's Radius of Comfort was breached −266 CE, and then the Chromes were finished. Battle of Ægostia It wasn't pretty okay? So the invading Oghas, descendents of the Moħo (though they don't know yet), went in the city and was confused by the stone hexagons that become disorientating. While the Chromates can deal with these early invasions, the Oghas found plans of the city and then it became easy for them to break in and fight what's left of the army, already suffering under high attrition rates. Soundly defeated in −244:01 8, the city fell to the Oghas. Oghas Restoration Feeling the 3 000 year history of the city, the Oghas were awed that they took the city. While they weren't exactly spending every waking man-hour to deal with the city, they did set up capital here once again. At time of writing, they are getting the University of Ægostia to come down the (higher) hills and participate in a reintroduction program. Links * Phantoms: ** New: Bermarans, Magna Hoscato ** Old: n/a * Others ** n/a Category:Locations